Connecting Parallel
by YourTinkerbell
Summary: "You meet one person and your whole life changes forever."


"_**You meet one person and your whole life changes forever."**_

I slowly opened my eyes and darted them towards the silver ceiling. Feeling exhaustion ran through my body even though the day hasn't even started, I closed my eyes and wished that this day would end soon.

Listening to the quiet sound inside my suite, I almost drifted back to slumber when unexpectedly a soft knock was heard from the opposite side of the door. I grunted in annoyance and pulled my silky white sheet on top of my body. But no matter what I do, I cannot shut the world out.

Another knock was heard from my door followed by a smooth serenading call from my maid asking if she could enter my room.

I made a grumbling sound in reply.

Hearing my almost inaudible moan, she unlocked my door with the tiniest sound.

"Lady Lucy, I brought you your breakfast," she stated.

I gradually shove my blanket away and saw that my maid stood a couple of feet away from my delicious tray of food. I rubbed my eyes gently as a yawn escaped my lips. I looked back at my well-dressed maid and smiled at her. "Thank you for bringing me my breakfast, Virgo."

She bowed her head in response. "Lady Lucy, your father wants me to remind you about the gala that will be held tonight. He wants me to tell you that he would love to see you in that beautiful pink and velvet dress he bought the other week."

I groaned after hearing what she said. Of all the things to talk about, it must always be about the ball.

Seeing my reaction towards the said event, Virgo looked at me with concern. "Is it not to your liking to attend the celebration, young lady?"

Virgo is my personal maid and even though our status is completely different from each other, we get along really well.

I crossed my legs and looked down, depression painted all over my face. "It's not that I don't like to attend the party, I just don't… Sometimes I just feel like…" I stopped and looked for the right words. "Virgo, have you ever felt like you want to do something than the normal things you do every day? Ever thought about wanting to change your way of living? Have you ever wondered what the outside world was like?"

Ever since I was a little girl, I kept repeating those questions over and over inside my head. And up until now, I haven't found the answer.

"I'm sorry, m'lady. I don't know the answers to your questions." Virgo bowed again, trying to help me. She glanced at me and a smiled gradually showed its way up to her face. "But, I know someday you will find that someone who will show you the answers to your questions. Someone who will help you experience different kinds of things –good and bad. And someone who will change your life forever."

I was astounded by what she said. Maybe someday, I will find my knight in shining armor that will lift me off my feet.

I looked up at Virgo and thanked her. She was about to leave my room but she halted from her step. She looked back at me and smiled, "Just remember, Princess, I will always be here to support you in anything." And then, she opened the door, walked out and closed the door with a small thump.

* * *

Looking at my other half inside the mirror, it appears to be that father made the right decision on making me wear this gown. I pretty much don't look like myself when I woke up this morning.

The dress was frilly with red ribbons on the shoulder. It also has a white sash going up to my left from my middle thigh, at the end of the sash an attractive ribbon can be seen which made the dress more eye-catching. It was cute and a bit girly but at the same time very elegant.

I heard some footstep getting louder, I didn't want to glimpse at the new person in my room but curiosity won over me. When I looked back, I saw Virgo bowing her head.

"You look very beautiful, Lady Lucy." Virgo stated.

I smiled in return –a smile that showed both sadness and gladness.

"If you let me m'lady, I shall start with your hair now." She asked permission and I nodded my head.

For the whole time she was doing my hair, I kept quiet. My mind was filled with emotions and unanswered questions. By the time I came back to reality, my hair dress was already finished.

I glanced back at the mirror and saw that my hair was pulled back into a bun and it looked like I have a scarlet crown on top. I smiled and thanked her once again.

I sighed and looked down. Touching the stunning crimson rose on my chest, I could feel my heart beat. I closed my eyes and drifted off somewhere.

_Is this what you really want, Lucy?_

* * *

Flashy dresses, handsome young men in suits, lit up grand pavilions and delightful mouthwatering foods. These are just some of the things that my world has.

A high class society where all is about escalating your riches; developing ties with powerful families and reaching the top pest place in the world.

This is the world I live in.

This is the world I hate the most.

As I looked around the grand pavilion, I held a glass of champagne on my hand. Everyone was a stranger to me; not a single face was familiar.

I turned my back on the crowd and I kept my eyes on the small lake which reflected the silver moon. The sight was entrancing. I almost drifted to another world when suddenly someone poked me from behind.

"Big sis!" someone called out.

I turned around and saw one of the handsomest guys in the party –Romeo Conbolt.

"Romeo!" I raised my voice a little when I saw my handsome little brother.

He grinned at me, showing all of those white teeth of his. "It's really wonderful to see you again, Big sis Lucy!" he hugged me as tightly as he could.

Romeo and I aren't related by any blood but no matter what happen I still consider him as my little baby brother –even though he's not as little as he used to be.

I gave him a bear hug as well. "Where is Uncle Macao? Is he doing well?" I questioned.

He laughed a little and signaled me to come closer; he whispered something into my ear which immediately made me laughed.

"Lucy, Happy Birthday!" I was taken back because after he greeted me a happy birthday, he suddenly planted a kiss on my cheeks.

My cheeks were showing a bit of red but after it seize, I gave him a heart melting smile. "Thank you, Romeo." I captured him in my embrace.

Now, it's his turn to blush.

"Hey, Romeo." He looked at me once I called his name. "Care to escort me through the night?"

He nodded in response.

We walked a little hand in hand. Some of our guests would giggle when they caught sight of us but who cares; I was having a lot of fun with Romeo. The two of us talked and greeted some of the guests. Others shook my hand and showered me with luxurious presents.

The night was getting better bit by bit however, I still question myself.

_Is this the life you want to live, Lucy?_

"Big sis Lucy?" Romeo slightly tugged the sleeve of my dress, pulling me out of my trance. I saw in his face a worried look others have given me.

My lips curled up into a smile, "I'm fine, Romeo. You don't have to worry." I patted his head softly. But no matter how I tried to hide it with my smiles, he can still see right through me.

"You're not fine, Big sis…." He tightened his grip on my hand. "Everything will be fine." He reassured me.

"I hope so, Romeo." I paused a little bit. "I hope so…"

* * *

"Princess, if you do this Lord Jude will be furious…" Virgo warned me.

I stopped what I'm doing and looked at her with a frown. "I thought you said you will support me in anything." I pouted.

"But m'lady, is this what you really want?" she asked me again. And a single nod made her quiet. She bowed her head, hand on her chest. "If that's what Princess wants then, I shall grant her wish."

That made me grin; I ran to her and enveloped her with a very big hug. I let go because if I continue to embrace her, the air in her lungs might run out.

I put on my knee-length boots and tied a blue ribbon on the right side of my hair. I ran towards the door, opened it and before I stepped outside I glimpsed back to Virgo. "Virgo, can you please cover up for me? Thank you very much!" I didn't wait for her reply and slammed the door quite hard.

I ran out as fast as I could, not a single butler or maid saw me. Everyone is busy in the grand pavilion at the east wing of our fortress. I made my turn for the west wing so that not a single guest will caught sight of me.

I was in the middle of my escape plan when suddenly, "Lu…cy?"

I stopped immediately on my tracks, hands already sweating and my body is already shivering. _Did I get caught already? Didn't Virgo cover me up?_

"Lucy? Is that you?"

The voice sounded so familiar.

I slowly turned my head and had a glimpse of a soft blue colored hair. It was Levy McGarden.

"L-Levy!" I blurted out unlady-like.

She tilted her head to the side, "Where are you going, Lucy?" she asked innocently. She looked at my clothes and I immediately run to her side to cover her mouth. Just as I thought she was about to scream out of shock.

"S-Stop it, Levy…" I hissed. "Please, I beg you, don't tell this to anyone." I slowly pulled off my hand over her mouth and dropped it to my side.

"B-But, Lucy," her eyes showed concern. "w-where are y-you going?"

I sighed, thinking twice whether to tell her my plan. "Levy, please don't tell this to anyone. I'm just going out for a bit. I'll be back soon. I promise!"

She looked surprise, "W-What are you saying, Lucy?" she got a good hold over my arms and put a little pressure on it. "Stop this, Lucy! You're going to get yourself hurt! The outside world is very dangerous. And plus, for whom is this party for? Isn't it for you? What are we celebrating when the celebrator herself isn't here?"

I closed my eyes, a frown found its way to my forehead. I sighed and pushed Levy's hand off my arms. I saw it, she was hurt –very hurt but I want to do this.

I want to discover a new world and experience new things. I want to soar high like a bird flying in the sky.

"I'm sorry, Levy." those are the last words I uttered to her. I turned, my back facing her.

Running like there's no tomorrow, I left my place; but I know, sooner or later, they will realize that I'm gone and nowhere to be found.

After a couple of minutes of running, I ended up outside of our front gates. Good thing I was good at concealing myself.

I walked a little, trying to engulf the presence of the outside world. The surrounding was filled with mixtures of noises but at the same time it was peaceful. It took me a couple of minutes to reach the edge of the wall of our humongous house.

"Stop right there!"

"Stop! We said stop!"

I heard a couple of men scream but I didn't care about it when suddenly I was thrown backwards and landed on the hard ground because of a big impact. I rubbed my sore butt and looked up.

I bumped into a dark haired man wearing a simple dark shirt and pants. On his neck hangs a polished silver cross. He locked his eyes with mine, cold dark blue eyes meeting soft brown ones.

I was stunned.

He also rubbed his rear, hurt from the impact.

I stood up slowly and held out my hand for him to take.

"Hey! There he is!"

"Catch him!"

We both looked at his chasers, they all held flash lights and was running franticly towards us.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the wrist of my outstretched hand. He pulled me to him as the two of us ran away from his unknown chasers.

It was an unexpected meeting however; it is the start of something new.

.

.

.

.

to be continued

* * *

A/N: Ok! :D Hope you guys like this! Well, my grammar and everything isn't perfect so, I want to say I'm sorry. I want you to criticize my work so that I can improve. HEHEHE. Thank you very much for reading this! :D


End file.
